All I Ever Wanted
by dreamqueen1
Summary: Bella & her twin sister, Jennette, move to Forks to live w/ thier dad. Jennette becums bffs w/ Alice & Edward. She goes w/ them 2 the vampire baseball game. But wut happens when she meets James? He kidnaps her & falls in luv w/ her. Will she luv him back?
1. Meeting Alice

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!

However, I _do _own the character Jennette Swan.

So here's what's going on, everyone knows how Bella is an only child, right? WRONG! In my story, Bella has a twin sister named Jennette, aka Jenn or Jenny. Jenn becomes best friends with Alice and Edward, but what happens when another vampire kidnaps her???

CHARACTER DESCRIPTION:

Jennette Swan: wavy black hair down to her waist. eye color: chocolate brown. height: 5ft. 3 & ½ in. skin tone: unusually fair, almost translucent.

This is the first fanfiction I've ever put on the internet, so please review & tell me if it's any good. All reviews are welcome, not just the ones that tell me that I'm doing a great job (although those are the ones I prefer!).

This story is written in Jennette's POV.

_Thoughts are in italics._

"talking is in quotation marks"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella walked into my room and threw me the blood red jacket I had been looking for. She said, "It got mixed in with my stuff."

I put the jacket on over my black T-shirt and light blue jeans. I said, "Thanks, sis, but how did you know I was looking for it?"

She laughed, then replied, "Because it took me forever to find my black jacket, and I found it while I was looking. Come on, let's get outta here." I nodded and followed her out the front door. We rode in Bella's orange truck to school.

After she parked, Bella cut the engine and took a deep breath. I asked, "Nervous?" She nodded. I said, "Just relax, Bells, you'll be fine. Come on, we're gonna be late for class." We got out of the old truck and headed for the office. When we got there, I told the secretary, "Hi, I'm Jennette Swan and this is my sister Isabella Swan."

The lady smiled and said, "You must be Chief Swan's kids." She pulled out two class schedules and two maps of the school with highlighted routes. She handed them to us and said, "Here's your class schedules and maps of the school. Now, you best be getting to class, and welcome to Forks."

Bella and I left the office and, after comparing schedules, walked off in two different directions. My sister and I only had one class together, and that was gym class. _That's really smart; put the world's two biggest klutzes in the same gym class. Yeah, really smart._ I walked into my History of the World class and sat down in the only open seat next to a petite girl with short, spiky black hair, honey-colored eyes, and the palest skin I had ever seen, even paler than my own. _And to think I thought that wasn't possible._

She looked at me and smiled, then said, "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, you must be Jennette Swan. Welcome to Forks."

I smiled and replied, "Thanks. Um, how did you know who I was?"

Alice laughed and answered, "By the end of the day everyone will know which twin you are. I made a lucky guess. Everyone knows everyone around Forks, and everything interesting going on with anyone, like Chief Swan's kids moving to Forks from Phoenix."

"Oh. Great, I get to be in the spotlight, every klutz's favorite place to be." We laughed as the teacher entered the room . As the teacher began the lesson, Alice slipped me a note. I opened it, and it said, "I can tell we're going to be best friends!!! 3, Alice"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

How is it? I realize it's short, but it felt like a good place to stop at. Please read & REVIEW!!!! Next chapter should be posted soon, & it should be longer, so don't worry! 3, dreamqueen1


	2. Meeting Edward

HI!!!! I STILL DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!

Ok, so here's my new chapter. ENJOY!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I followed Alice into the cafeteria after our second period class. Apparently, we also had our chemistry class together. We got our food, and I followed my new friend and her boyfriend (I think she said his name was Jasper) to their table. On our way there, I spotted my sister sitting with a group of people I didn't know. She waved, and I smiled at her, my shyness taking over when I saw that her new friends were staring at me.

I sat down at the table next to Alice, and a few moments later a beautiful girl with white blonde hair down sat down next to me. A boy with curly black hair and large, rippling muscles (who almost seemed a bit like a teddy bear) sat on the other side of the blonde girl, and another boy with bronze colored hair sat down between the golden blonde haired Jasper and the teddy bear. I suddenly noticed that they all had the same golden amber eyes as Alice and Jasper. Alice said, "Guys, this is Jenn Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. Jenn, this is Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale.

EDWARD'S POV

I nodded to Jennette out of politeness, but was too busy reading her mind to say anything. Fortunately, Emmett gladly took care of that for me, asking her questions and going on about nonsense that somehow developed from her answers. Of course, it just made her laugh. I could tell she was getting more relaxed as Jasper sent waves of calm at her, sensing that she was extremely shy and nervous. _Oh my goodness, Emmett looks like he'd be really scary, but he's more like at teddy bear,_ and _Man, Bella should meet these guys. She'd really like them, especially Edward, judging from the way she keeps looking at him when he's not looking, _and _Oh my god, Emmett, that was sooo funny! _And other such thoughts flooded my head from Jenn.

Suddenly I heard her think, _Why does Edward keep staring at me? He keeps staring at either me or Bella, what's the deal? _I quickly averted my eyes and chose to stare at the floor. I stared at the floor for a little while, then got up, threw away my untouched food, and left the cafeteria, headed for biology class.

JENNETTE'S POV

I walked with Rosalie and Alice to Algebra 2. After sitting down between my two friends, I asked Alice, "Alice? Is Edward always like that? Or is it something unusual? I mean, for him to stare at stuff, not say anything, and just act, well, like he did today?"

Alice answered, "Edward? Oh, yeah, half the time, it is. The other half of the time he's a really fun guy. He's only like that when he's got a lot on his mind. Don't worry about it; it's nothing personal." I nodded as the teacher walked in and began class.

After school let out, Bella and I walked to her truck. We had barely spoken to each other during gym class, but only because we hadn't had time to talk to anyone, between Bella tripping over her own two feet (again) and me getting hit in the head with the volleyball (three times). We got in the truck and went home. I went straight to my room, and Bella to hers. I turned on my CD player and played Kelly Clarkson's CD My December, putting Hole (my favorite song) on repeat. I wasn't sad or depressed; it was just a really awesome song. It had a great beat, the lyrics were good, and Kelly Clarkson was a very talented singer. I fell back onto my bed and just laid there, absorbing the music. Bella entered the room and sat down on the bed next to me. She said, "Jenn, what do you know about that Edward guy you were sitting with at lunch?"

I answered, "Not that much. He's a little strange; he kept staring at either you or me. I asked Alice about it later, and she said just to ignore it. Said that he has a lot on his mind."

"I don't know; it didn't seem like that was the problem," she said. "He kept staring at me in biology class like he wanted to kill me. And I didn't even say anything to him. Nothing. Not one word to him. Not even a hello."

I stared at the ceiling, contemplating what my sister said. I sighed, dissatisfied that I hadn't come up with any decent answers to her dilemma. I said, "I don't know; you're right though, that's very strange. I'd just ignore it and try not to sit next to him in class anymore. But you should meet Alice and Emmett. Emmett's great; he's like a giant teddy bear. And Alice is a bit hyper, but she's pretty cool. SO, how do you like your new friends?"

Bella sighed and answered, "I like them, mike's kinda cool and Jessica is slightly annoying; but otherwise I like them."

"Well that's good."

"Yep," Bella replied as she stood up. "I'll see you at dinner." She said as she walked out of my room.

I said, "OK, see ya." Bella left and shut the door behind her. I lad there for afew minutes before taking out my schoolbooks and tackling my homework.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hope you guys liked the new chapter! BTW, I don't own Kelly Clarkson, My December, or the song Hole either. They're just awesome. I love Kelly Clarkson's music; she's awesome. PLEASE **READ and REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **BTW, if you like this story you should read my new Harry Potter fanfiction named Forbidden Love. It won't be posted until Wednesday though, since it's 3:30 a.m. on Tuesday night, so I am dead tired. But I will post it as soon as I can tomorrow morning. As in 9 or later. Hopefully later becaue that would mean that I got more sleep. I repeat: **_READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL SIC VICTORIA AND JAMES ON YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL!_** JK. but really please review. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!

3, dreamqueen1


	3. The Baseball Field

Hello again! I still don't own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I did.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As time passed, Alice and I became best friends, spending lots of time together. I soon discovered that Alice had an extreme addiction to shopping, and that she loved to take friends shopping. At first I refused to let her buy me anything, but Alice was extremely stubborn, and I eventually gave up. Edward and I became good friends as well, especially after he started dating Bella. Together my sister and I discovered the Cullens' dark secret: they were vampires. Of course, they were vegetarian vampires, meaning that they drank the blood of animals instead of the blood of humans. Bella walked into my room and said, "Hey, Edward will be here to get us in about twenty minutes, so get ready to go."

I looked her suspiciously, and said, "Go where?"

She replied, "To the Cullens' house. Edward's taking me there to meet the rest of his family, and Alice insisted that you come with me. So hurry up."

I answered, "Can do." Bella walked out of my room and shut the door. I quickly put on a tight royal purple T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a black jacket just like Bella's. Edward showed up exactly twenty minutes later. Bella got in the front seat of his silver Volvo, and I crawled into the backseat. The ride was very short and very quiet. When we arrived, we went inside, and as soon as we were in the door, Alice tackled me and hugged me tightly. "Hi, Jenn! Hi, Bella! I'm so glad that you guys could finally come over to our house!"

I heard Emmett's laugh float into the room from the kitchen, then he suddenly appeared next to me. "Hey you two. Come on everyone's in the kitchen." We followed Emmett, Alice, and Edward to the kitchen. Edward introduced Bella to Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

Alice said, "Bella, Jenn, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They're like our parents. Of course, you have already met Carlisle, right, Bella?" She nodded. Alice got a distant look on her face; I realized she was having one of the visions she had told me about. Bella and the others were having a conversation that I didn't catch; I was too busy wondering what Alice was seeing. Suddenly I heard something break. I turned and saw the bowl Rosalie had been holding on the ground, shattered into pieces. She began to walk away, and Emmett began to clean up after her when Alice said, "There's going to be a thunderstorm."

All the vampires there suddenly seemed much happier. Carlisle asked, "Will it rain?"

Alice answered, "Nope, just thunder. No rain, no lightning, just thunder. Carlisle, can please go play baseball? Please? Bella and Jenn can be umpires. Please?"

Carlisle turned to us and asked, "Would you two like to come watch us play baseball? You don't have to, of course. Alice is just excited at the prospect."

I nodded, and Bella said, "Sure, but why do you need thunder to play baseball?"

All of the vampires laughed. Emmett said, "You'll see."

We then headed down to a meadow in the woods. After Emmett hit the first fly ball, it became obvious why they needed thunder for their baseball games: to disguise the noise of their game. To the surprise of Bella and myself, Edward caught the ball, even though we had been sure it had been a home run. They continued to play for a while, with Alice as all-time pitcher. Suddenly Alice dropped the baseball without pitching it. Two seconds later, she appeared, standing between Carlisle and me. She told Carlisle, "They're coming. They'll be on the field in a couple of minutes."

I stared at her, confused. I asked, "Who's coming?"

She turned to look at me before answering. "The tracker and to other vampires that we don't know. They're not like us; they feed on humans."

Bella said, "Maybe Jenn and I should get out of here."

Alice replied, "No, it's too late for that. We can't get you guys out of here _and_ be back in time to see what they want. No, you're just going to have to stay here, and hopefully nothing will come of the encounter."

Even as she said this, three vampires emerged from the trees, two males and a female. As they approached, I noticed that, while they looked somewhat similar to the Cullens, their eyes were not the same amber color as the Cullens. They were red as rubies, and looking into the eyes of the female, I felt a strange mixture of fear and…I wasn't sure what the other emotion was, but Jasper was eyeing me curiously.

JASPER'S POV……………………………………..

I couldn't believe that Jenn was actually feeling that way, and the female vampire, it doesn't make sense that the two of them are feeling that way. I mean, really, what could cause these two to be jealous of each other when they didn't even know each other? Hell, they hadn't even seen each other before! What could possibly create such jealousy without previous knowledge of each other's existence! Girls are so weird.

JENNETTE'S POV…………………………………….

I ignored Jasper's stare and returned my attention to the trio of vampires. Esme stood in front of me, and Edward in front of Bella, both doing their best to hide us from view. As I peered around Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were approaching the strangers, being sure to keep their stance casual. Carlisle said, "Hello, I am Carlisle, and this is my family, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jenn," pointing to each of us as he said our names.

The one in the middle stepped forward. He said, "I am Laurent; this is Victoria and James. We heard you playing baseball and wondered if we might join you. It has been a while since we've had time for such recreation. Of course, we hadn't expected so large of a coven. I don't believe that I have ever seen a coven this big before. How do you manage it? Particularly so close to civilization?"

Carlisle answered, "It's very simple. We drink the blood of animals, not humans. We like to refer to it as being vegetarians, in a sense. It's a very enjoyable lifestyle, perhaps you three would like to try it?"

Laurent replied, "Thanks for the offer, but not today. Someday maybe, but certainly not today."

James sniffed the air, then his eyes locked on me. I stared back, looking into his eyes. I knew I should be afraid, terrified even, but I just couldn't find a trace of fear in me. All the fear I had felt looking at Victoria had melted away, and for some odd reason, I felt safe, even under his viscious stare. I knew it wasn't the waves of peace that Jasper had been radiating the entire time. It felt different, a good kind of different, but I fought against it anyway. Alice shouted, "Carlisle!" but it was too late.

James lunged towards me. Emmett and Jasper got in his way, attempting to fight him off. Edward yelled, "He's after Jenn!" Esme held her place in front of me as he ran to join the fight. Bella came and stood beside me. Laurent took off into the trees, and Victoria joined the fight. Everything was happening so quickly that I was certain that if I blinked I would miss the whole fight.

Esme had moved to join the fight when Victoria appeared behind me and whispered in my ear, "A human? I don't know what he sees in you." She disappeared. When my eyes found her again she was in a battle with Esme.

Everyone's attention shifted to Esme and Victoria, including my own. I suddenly felt hands that were cold as ice on my shoulders. James whispered in my ear, "Well, well, hanging around vampires can get you into trouble, can't it?" I heard someone (probably Bella or Alice) yell my name. I looked up to see everyone staring at me, horrified that they had gotten so distracted by Victoria that James had been able to get to me.

Bella whispered, "Jenn." Victoria took off into the woods in the same moment.

James grabbed me tightly around the waist and picked me up in his arms. I didn't bother to fight against his strong grip; I knew it was useless. Esme said to me, "Don't worry, Jenn, we'll find a way to save you…before he has the chance to kill you."

James laughed. He said, "I highly doubt that. However, I wish you luck anyway. I look forward to seeing just how close you come to actually saving her. By the way, unless you come up with some cover story fast, you may want to move. After all, you don't want to be blamed for this beautiful girl's disappearance, do you?" The Cullens and Bella stared at the two of us in disbelief, yet no one moved, for fear that it would only provoke him. James carried me off in to the forest, cradled against his cold, rock hard chest. I merely sat there and laid my head against his chest; after all there was really no point in fighting against him at this time. I blocked out all thoughts of the Cullens and my sister, or anything else related to my situation, as I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of the air rushing past us. Soon after my eyes were closed, I was enveloped in darkness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Was it good? I'm going to leave you guys hanging here. What will happen? Review and maybe you will find out!


	4. Kidnapped!

I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I WISH I DID!!!!!! Enjoy, and please review!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I woke up, I was in a room with the black curtains drawn closed over the windows, so that I couldn't tell if it was night or day. The walls were painted light green, and the carpet matched the curtains. I was lying in a bed underneath a black and light green striped bedspread. I sat up and looked around the room. It was a nice room; I assumed I was in some hotel somewhere. James walked through the door suddenly, making me jump. He laughed; a nice, warm laugh, not the same cold laugh from the baseball field. He asked in an amused voice, "Did I startle you?"

I looked him over. Something was different, but I couldn't tell what. I replied in an icy tone, "A little bit. I wasn't exactly expecting a kidnapping bloodthirsty vampire to walk through the door." He sat down on the bed next to me, and for some strange reason, instead of scaring me, it actually made me feel safe. _What the hell? I'm far from safe; I'm sitting next to the source of my death. I should be terrified! So why do I feel perfectly at ease here? _"Why did you kidnap me? Why me? I don't understand."

His expression changed from annoyed yet patient to a friendly smile. He answered, "It's very simple, Jenny."

I interrupted, "It's Jenn."

He smirked. "Well, I'm going to call you Jenny anyway. It's a cute name." I opened my mouth to argue with him, then thought better of it and shut it. _Why not antagonize him further? Oh yeah, I want to try to put off my death. _He continued, "Do you have any ideas that might answer your own question?" I thought for a moment, then shook my head. He leaned over me, his face mere inches away from mine. His sweet-smelling breath was on my face, making it difficult to think. _Wait, did I seriously just think that he smelled nice? He kidnapped me and he's practically on top of me, and I'm thinking about the way he smells!?! I'm losing it. I am officially crazy. _James said, "Because your blood sings to me."

BELLA'S POV………………………………………………………………………………………………...

I paced back in forth inside the Cullens' house. All I could think about was my sister. Every time I closed my eyes, the only thing I could see was my sister's face when James had taken her away. She had been perfectly calm somehow, even when he had picked her up and carried her away, she had been tranquil, serene. I had no idea how she had managed it. If I hadn't known what had really been going on, if I had only seen the last few seconds where we had all stood there and faced James after he had grabbed Jenn, I would have thought nothing of it. I would have assumed it had been planned that way, that there was never any danger. That no one was kidnapping anyone; it was supposed to happen that way. But I had seen it all. I knew the truth: my sister was out there somewhere, kidnapped by a bloodthirsty vampire, terrified by now. Or worse: my sister was…I couldn't force myself to even think the rest of that sentence. No, I wouldn't even consider the last option. I would continue to believe that she was still alive out there somewhere, and I would continue to look for her until I saw her dead body. But until then, I would never give up on her. I sat down on the couch next to Alice, who was just coming out of another vision. I asked, "Have you seen anything yet, Alice?"

The pixie-like vampire nodded. She said, "Edward? Jasper? Esme? Emmett? Carlisle? Rosalie? I've seen something." In a few seconds Edward was sitting next to me and Jasper next to Alice. Emmett and Rosalie sat next to each other on the couch across from us, and Esme had taken a seat next to Rosalie. Carlisle stood directly across from Alice. She whispered, "He's going to change her."

I gasped. My twin sister, a vampire??? I could see it clearly in my head: Jenn, standing there with James, absolutely beautiful, with eyes the color of garnet. I forced the image out of my head as Carlisle said, "Alice, are you absolutely sure? What exactly did you see?"

She replied, "I'm positive. They were in a room with light green walls, black carpet, and black curtains. The curtains were closed, so I have no idea where they are. She was lying on the bed, and he was lying next to her. He then very carefully reached over and bit her. He pulled away, and immediately she began screaming, and he kept apologizing the whole time. That's where the vision stops." Alice turned to look at me. "So the good news is is that she'll live through this experience. You'll probably get to see your sister again, Bella. The bad news is the next time you see her she'll be a vampire. But it's better for her to be a vampire than for her to be dead, right?"

She stared at me, but I only nodded in agreement. She was right; at least this way I would get to see her again. I just couldn't get used to the idea that my sweet, innocent twin sister was going to be a bloodthirsty vampire. But I didn't care. I was just glad that she would live, and that I would get to see her again.

JENNETTE'S POV……………………………………………………………………………………………

I stared at the vampire before me, confused, yet I understood exactly what he was talking about. Well, not really. I hadn't the slightest clue what James was talking about. I said, "What are you talking about? Blood is silent; it can't sing. That's impossible."

James laughed at my obvious misunderstanding. He said, "No, Jenny, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean that your blood literally sang to me. I meant that my thirst for you is stronger than with anyone else. Your scent is so…so perfect, nearly impossible to resist. That's why I attacked as soon as I smelled you instead of waiting until you were away from the others, because my desire for your blood overpowered my common sense."

"Why did you leave me alive until now? I mean, I was asleep; you could have easily killed me, but instead you let me live. Why?" I asked quietly. I stared into his eyes, then I realized what was different. His eyes: they were blue, not the crimson red they had been on the baseball field.

He smiled at me. "That coven must keep you around for some reason; I wanted to see what that reason was for myself." He brushed a stray piece of my black hair out of my face before saying, "And that's a lot easier to do when you're alive. SO, why do they keep you around, Jenny?"

I thought for a moment. I couldn't really think of many good reasons, if any. I said slowly, "Well,… I'm Alice's best friend."

He interrupted, "The psychic one?"

I nodded. "How did you know that?"

He smiled sweetly. It was so sweet it almost made me sick. Yet it seemed so right, a feeling that I continued to fight against. He said in a tone that matched his smile, "You talk in your sleep. I think you were reliving the day you first met the Cullens in your sleep. You didn't talk a lot, though, but you said enough to capture my attention. So, let me make sure I got this right. The one you called Edward can read minds?" I nodded, wondering just how much I had said, but more importantly, how much he had heard. "That explains how he knew which human I was after, and how the girl knew that I was about to attack. What about the others? What are their special powers?"

I thought for a moment. "Jasper senses and manipulates emotions; that's what caused every one to be so calm until you attacked. Of course, it's also what kept you guys from ripping each others heads off." At this comment he laughed. I smiled, then continued. "Emmett's really strong, even for a vampire. I'm not sure if this counts as a special power or not, but Carlisle has amazing self-control. He's a doctor in the hospital. It's like he doesn't even smell it. Otherwise, I don't know if he has any special powers. The same goes for Esme and Rosalie; I haven't the slightest clue if either of them have any powers. But I know you do. You have an amazing gift for tracking, don't you? It would explain why Alice referred to you as the tracker."

He chuckled, a wonderful sound that I had to use all my will power to keep myself from enjoying. He answered, "Yes, I am a tracker. And I'm pretty damn good at it. So if by some off chance that you manage to get away from me, I'll find you within the hour. You can count on it, so you may as well not bother to try to escape me. Of course, you probably won't even make it to the door, so I don't have to worry about that." He sighed and rolled over me so that he was lying next to me on the bed. "You know, I don't have to kill you." I looked at him curiously. He continued, "Well, technically the alternative is killing you too; but then again you wouldn't technically be dead, and you could see your sister again."

I thought for a couple minutes, wondering what my alternative was, but nothing came to mind. I asked quietly, "What's the alternative?"

He said softly, "You let me turn you into a vampire." I stared at him, not entirely sure I had heard him correctly. "Yes, I understand it's a big decision: death or become a vampire? So hard to choose. I would give you the option to live with me as a human for the rest of your human life, but I don't think I could stand to go without ever tasting your blood for the rest of my existence. Now, you have your choices. Choose carefully. You don't have to tell me your choice right now, though. I'm a reasonable person, Jenny; I'll give you a few days to make your decision." He was suddenly standing at the foot of the bed. "Until then, if you need anything, just let me know." I must have looked confused, because he added, "You know, like food or something?"

I then realized that the feeling in my stomach hadn't been nausea because of his sweetness, but hunger, seeing as I hadn't eaten in…how long had I been here? I said, "I am a little hungry, now that I think about it."

He laughed and said, "You should be; you've been asleep for a day and a half. Come on, I'll order room service."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SO, how was it? Please read and review or I'll have to send James and Victoria after you! :) jk. (or am I??) please review!!!!!


	5. Vanilla in a Sea of Peppermint

I sat at the suite's kitchen table across from James as I ate the pepperoni pizza he had gotten from the pizzeria that must have been pretty close by, because it didn't take him long to come back with it. It had been a little awkward eating in front of him when he wasn't eating at first, but I just kept reminding myself that he didn't need to eat…besides eating me, anyway. *shudders* Surprisingly, however, James turned out to be good company…in the strangest sense. He had actually managed to keep me in a conversation for more than ten minutes, something that didn't happen often. He kept asking me about myself, my sister, my family…everything. At first I did my best to answer his questions with monosyllable words, but soon his questions became incapable of being answered so simply. So I answered his questions, trying not to divulge too much information, but all too quickly I was laughing at the crazy experiences he told me about (all of which sounded oddly normal for a vampire), and I was telling him about my more…humorous…moments. After maybe an hour of conversation, we both quieted down from a fit of giggles, and I found myself mentally slapping myself for enjoying his company. As he watched me with baby blue eyes, I finally asked the question that had been plaguing me ever since I had noticed the change. "James? Back in the field, your eyes…they were red. So why are they blue now?"

He shot a mischievous grin my way. "Well if you must know, Jenny, it is because I am now wearing contacts that make them blue. I figured that it would make you more comfortable around me if they weren't the color of blood."

I nodded; not bothering to deny it, because I knew it was true. It would have made me rather paranoid if they were still red. Another question popped into my head; one that I wasn't sure was safe to ask. _Well, I was never one to avoid danger, and I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind confirming that, so why not? I'm dead either way anyway. _"Another thing."

"Hmm?"

His gaze on me made me shiver; it was a look of sheer desire…most likely for my blood. I silently hoped that was all it was. "You said that my blood was stronger for you than anyone else's. Why is that? I mean, what's so different about the way my blood smells than the way everyone else smells?"

He seemed taken aback by my question at first, before regaining his composure quickly and answering it. "Well, to be honest, I'm not really sure _why_ it's different; it just is. The best way I can compare it so you can understand is…" he paused, thinking for a moment. "Vanilla. Definitely vanilla. You are like vanilla, and everyone else is like…peppermint. Yours is just so much more inviting…so much better. But another reason I chose to compare it to vanilla is because I have actually been able to smell vanilla the whole time you've been around me. Care to offer an explanation for that?"

His expression and tone were gentle, and I once again mentally kicked myself for thinking he was kind of cute. "My shampoo. It's, um, vanilla and strawberries."

James smiled knowingly. "I thought I smelled those too, but I thought it was just the ones on the counter." Sure enough, there was a basket full of big, juicy strawberries on the counter. He stood up, pulled me up from my seat, and had me sitting on the couch in the living room before I could even process that he had moved. I gasped in surprise at the change in scenery, making him laugh softly. "What kind of movies you like? I've got all kinds." _Well, I'd say horror, but I think I've had enough of that in the past day or so now haven't I? Why is he offering to watch a movie with me anyway?_ He smiled. "Don't look at me like that; I can't just let you sit here bored, so we might as well watch a movie. Now, please be so kind as to answer the question."

I thought for a moment. "Well…what I really like is horror movies, but…" He frowned as he realized what I was thinking. I shrugged. "That stuff scares me easily anyway, so it probably wasn't a good idea anyway."

He suddenly said, "I don't want you to be scared of me."

I stared at him in shock, then laughed. "Well, then you probably shouldn't have kidnapped me and told me to choose which kind of death I wanted to endure."

He smiled at my surprisingly playful tone of voice. "I guess so, but too late now." He suddenly pulled me into his lap and left his arms around me, eliciting a small gasp from me. "Well how 'bout this? I happen to have all three Underworld movies here. If you want, we can watch all three. They're not too scary, and you still get that kind of suspense that you seem to so thoroughly enjoy. Sound good?"

I hesitated, still startled by his abrupt actions, before nodding slowly and saying, "Uh, sure. Those are pretty good movies. And apparently slightly inaccurate." He laughed before playing the first movie.

…

Bella's POV…

I paced the length of Edward's bedroom as he watched from the couch. His family was still downstairs, discussing ideas of attempts to retrieve Jenn from that blood-crazed vampire. _This is quickly becoming one of those times that I'm glad that Edward can't read my mind._ Edward stood up and caught my elbows lightly. He said quietly, "Bella, it's going to be ok. We'll get her back…before he turns her."

…

So there's the new chapter! I tried to show more of James's human side instead of just the animalistic drive to kill. I thought about making Edward say "I promise" at the end, but who knows if he could keep that promise so I didn't make him say that…just in case. *smirks* Now please review before I send James after you. He's been locked in a dungeon without anything to eat for a few days, so review or I'll let him loose on you! ;) mwahaha!


End file.
